


The History of the People of the Sea

by DarkAcey



Series: Go Off the Deep End and companion works [1]
Category: Original Work, The Little Mermaid - All Media Types
Genre: Creation Myth, Legends, Origin Story, Original Mythology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 14:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11762307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAcey/pseuds/DarkAcey
Summary: This is the origin myth of the merfolk and their gods and goddesses in my story, "Go Off the Deep End."





	The History of the People of the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> So, I know this isn't the smutty one-shot I've been promising, but I ended up writing this while working on a new chapter and ultimately decided it wouldn't fit into the main story. I didn't want to scrap it entirely because I've spent way too long developing their history, and I figured you all might find it interesting anyway. I might add more to this or write separate short stories about these gods and goddesses, but that's a pursuit for another day.

In the heart of a volcano, a fire spirit named Parumalu watched over the people living on his island, who in turn honored Parumalu with yearly sacrifices and shrines in his image. His molten tempter sometimes shook the earth and burned down forests, but everything he destroyed always grew back greener.

When the islanders made the first boats, Parumalu was content to watch them leave and return every day to the safety of the island. He could not fault the islanders for wanting to fish. It was a gift that he knew his land could not provide. When the islanders made bigger boats and went on their first voyage, Parumalu grew so upset that he burned down the entire village of the boat maker. He felt they were abandoning him to find other islands.

When the voyagers returned, they could not understand the reason for Parumalu’s fury. How could it be so wrong to want to explore? Parumalu had loved and watched over them for countless generations. Many had met his wrath before, but Parumalu had never hurt his people without just cause.

Scared that Parumalu had been corrupted by vengeful spirits, the voyagers built more boats, even bigger and sturdier than before, and recruited more islanders to learn how to sail. The rest of the islanders attempted to appease Parumalu by more sacrificing livestock and burning incense at his shrines. They held more elaborate festivals in his honor and swore never to touch the sea again.

Parumalu watched his islanders carefully. Since the first voyagers had returned, he decided to give them a second chance to prove their devotion. Their eagerness to return to the sea only further angered him, however, so he shook the island again and sent his molten fury after their boats.

Unable to watch their hard work go up into flames, the voyagers rescued as many boats as they could and retreated into the waves. Parumalu could not bear to watch them save their boats from his fury. It was sacrilege to stand in the way of his wrath.

So indignant and betrayed, Parumalu erupted with the full force of his power. The sky turned black as night as he painted the mountain red as blood. If his people were so determined to take to the sea, he would take their island with him into the spirits’ domain. He did not even spare the people who had remained loyal to him, for they did not stop their traitorous brethren, and so they drowned in the rising waters.

The voyagers who survived wept for the loss of their homes and families. They prayed for forgiveness, for any spirits to hear their plea and help them. When the sky cleared three days later, they had all but finished what little provisions they had packed on their boats. Even with the sky clear to navigate, the voyagers had nowhere to go, for they had never discovered land beyond their island. In the stillness of sunlight, they believed they had been truly forsaken by all higher powers.

Then the Abyssal Goddess Kazima rose from the depths of the sea. With the tail of a fish and squid tentacles for hair, she beheld the voyagers beneath the crest of a giant wave. She told the voyagers that the spirits of their departed family members had found her home in the Abyss and begged Kazima to spare their lives. She could not restore the voyagers’ island, but she could transform them after her image and allow them to live in the underwater basin where their island once stood.

Grateful for her mercy, the voyagers accepted her blessing. Kazima melted into luminous ink and dyed the giant wave with her grace. It crashed over the voyagers, sweeping them off their boats into the sea. Kazima’s ink swirled around each voyager, painting their legs with scales in every color of the rainbow. Fins replaced their ears and feet, and gills opened on their chests.

Thus the voyagers became the first merfolk. With the help of other gods and goddesses, they created the first mer city that would eventually become the capital of the ocean. The Coral Mother, Jonallei taught the merfolk how to grow coral and shape stone into houses. She blesses their homes and families. The Azure Hunter, Bellune taught them how to hunt and navigate the currents in the open ocean. He guides travelers and ensured merfolk returned home with spears and nets full of fish. The Pearl Idol, Lucero taught them the importance of love and art. He enriches the lives of merfolk and reminds them every day that true beauty is on the inside, just like clams. When the First Enchantress, Naia discovered the Great Whale, Hanawa and learned how to sing siren songs, she returned to her people to share the gift of harmonizing with the spirits.

When merfolk pass on, their spirits return to Kazima in the Abyss. The all-knowing Lunar Prophet, Arume travels across the spirits’ domain every night and enters the Abyss each month to judge the spirits of departed mers. Those who had been wicked would remain in the cold depths, but those who had been good in life would be guided out of the Abyss to join the spirits among the stars and watch over their loved ones. Every falling star is a spirit returning to the ocean to be reborn.

During the day, the Shining Champion, Soleo fills the world with his resplendent light and gives the spirits energy in the domain of the living. The whales pay homage to him when they breach the surface, thanking him for sharing his limitless magic and granting them the gift of siren songs.

The merfolk owe their lives to the gods, goddesses, and lesser spirits, and so they honor them with shrines and celebrate their greatness with festivals throughout the year. Elders tell children stories about their accomplishments and the lesser spirits. Cautionary tales about mischievous trickster spirits remind children to be good, while stories about heroic figures like the First Enchantress Naia teach mers to be proud of their people.

All of the merfolk in the ocean today came from Parumalu’s island. They may have spread out across the seven seas and many merfolk in distant waters honor different gods and goddesses now, but they still recognize that they are one people united underwater.

 


End file.
